Scylla
Scylla is an MT Pilot, and later Raven appearing in Armored Core 3. He is ranked E-22 in the Arena. Mail Upon completing Recover Ship Cargo. Title: Unit Upgrade "Well, I've moved up in the world. Should you ever be in need of an AC with great rapid-fire capability, don't hesitate to call on me." MT Delta This MT design emulates that of a quad-legged AC. It's specifically constructed for ground warfare, and is both quick and agile. Given its lack of armor, the unit performs best when partnered alongside others MT Delta Specifications Scylla's MT, Delta, is a rather odd-looking one. It is a quad-legged MT, but the legs function as hover-based leg parts. It is equipped with a rapid-fire pulse cannon as its only means of defense, and as such it suffers in engagements by itself. It's low attack power and AP mean that when you accept Scylla as a consort, be prepared to support him a fair amount, as he can die quite easily if left alone. *'Name:' Scylla *'MT Name:' Delta *'MT Type:' Quad-legged, Hover-based MT *'Armament/s:' Pulse Cannon *'Armor Points:' 2,600 *'Strategy:' Head-on charge, despite his MTs low defense. Circles his opponents whilst firing. *'Strengths:' Mobility, open spaces, slow/stationary enemies *'Weaknesses:' Defense, confined spaces, fast enemies AC Delta Like his old MT, Delta was made to be a mobile quad-leg, although the pilot has traded cost-friendly energy weaponry for solid-shell machine guns, allowing it to easily tear through ACs while keeping the pressure on. Parts *Head: MHD-MM/004 *Core: CCM-00-STO *Arms: CAW-DMG-0204 *Legs: CLF-D2-ROG *Booster: MBT-NI/MARE *FCS: AOX-X/WS-3 *Generator: CGP-ROZ *Radiator: RGI-KD99 *Inside: None *Extension: KES-AEGIS *Back Unit R: CWC-CNG-300 *Back Unit L: CWC-CNG-300 *Arm Unit R: None *Arm Unit L: None Gameplay Scylla can be hired as a consort; first as an MT pilot and later as an AC pilot in the following missions: MT Delta *End Employee Standoff *Secure the Mine AC Delta *Destroy Gun Emplacements *Destroy Massive MT *Distract Union Defenses *Recover Data Capsules In-Game Information At first glance, he appears to be another trigger happy, machine gun newbie, but his decision to go with shell based weapons was deliberate in order to offset the energy consumption of his AC's leg selection. He's calm under pressure and assertive. Strategy Scylla can be devastating to a slow opponent, however a light AC will be able to dodge the continuous stream of full automatic solid shell fire with little difficulty. The shields on his shoulder are primarily for show as they burn energy so quickly it is impractical to activate them in combat for more than a heartbeat. Avoid the machine gun fire and the battle should pose no difficulty. Etymology The name Scylla refers to a monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Charybdis. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range of each other—so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa. The name Delta refers to the Δ or δ in the Greek alphabet. Trivia *Delta is one of the ACs made into a Model Kit. * Scylla is a monster in Greek mythology, who, along with Charybdis, gave way to the idiom symbolizing choosing between two dangers, each of which would bring harm. * Delta refers to the letter in the Greek Alphabet, and also serves as a term used in many scientific & mathematical equations. Category:Confederate Officers Category:Characters